Silent
by LoneTaku
Summary: The slightly gothic new girl Lee is a mostly silent girl who is paralyzed from the waist down because of a car accident that killed off both her parents. Can she make -and keep- a friend for one time in her life? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to an idea proposed by Amy2421, I now present to you readers, Silent!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Review?**

* * *

><p>Lee wheeled into the skool, her light brown hair just slightly swishing into her grey eyes. She wore a black ensemble, save for her gold necklace with an azure stone set in a silver heart-shaped locket.<p>

As she reached Ms. Bitters' classroom, she knocked on the door lightly.

Inside the classroom, Ms. Bitters told Zim to open the door because he had the closest seat. Zim obeyed. Lee smiled and nodded when Zim opened the door.

"Class, this is Lee. Lee, take your seat. You!" Ms. Bitters pointed at the kid in the seat next to Zim's. "You will be sent to the underground classroom." The kid screamed, fell down below, and Lee rolled over to the seat, her wheelchair squeaking quietly.

"Odd kid..." Lee whispered to herself when she looked over at Zim.

Everyday Lee sat at Dib's table. After many days of Dib calling Zim an alien, Lee couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU STOP BEING A JERK! Who cares if he's an alien? This planet sucks in the first place. If he is an alien, I'd just let him take over this world. We're already slaves to our parents, teachers, whatever. Complete with horrible working conditions and food that I wouldn't feed to a cesspool!" Lee yelled/snarled.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Lee, surprised by her outburst. Lee simply brushed a strand of her short hair out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *crying* I had this whole entire chapter typed... freaking computer crashed when I clicked save.**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>As time passed, Dib began continually asking her to join forces to 'stop the alien menace'. Lee refused each time.<p>

"Dib... shut up for once. I refuse to do something so cruel. As I have said before, let him take over the world. The only difference is that we'd be caged. I don't even believe he's an alien, and I still believe that I would be better off as an acknowledged slave instead of an unofficial one. I hate the cruelty of this world, and your constant jabbering only makes me hate this world even more. The logic of the people is cruel, they simply believe the weak, poor, crippled, or otherwise should be left to die on the cold and unforgiving streets, while stronger are left to prosper. Going by this logic, I am not one of those to be prosperous, now you can see that. So shut your constantly jabbering mouth on your prosperous-in-growth head, and LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT THE ALIEN THING ALREADY!"

Lee turned from Dib and didn't say another word to him. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted unnecessarily.

The next day Lee came to skool with her hair cut an inch shorter.

At lunch, Lee refused to sit at Dib's table, and ended up sitting with Zim in a montage of 'sorry, this table's full' coming from about fifty not-so-sorry people.

So Lee rolled over to Zim's table, which was obviously not full, and sat there. She glared at Dib before looking at her bracelet.

Zim looked at her and noticed she wasn't even looking at her food.

"Lee-human! Tell Zim why you do not eat this filth!" Zim said, jumping on the table and pointing at her.

"I can only eat liquified foods because of the car crash that killed my parents and paralyzed me from the waist down. I was weak before the car crash, if only my parents could see me now." She whispered, ending the statement bitterly.

"What does the Lee-human mean? TELL ZIM!" Zim asked-er, demanded, shifting into his signature look.

"My parents were cruel, they thought I was hideous, weak, stupid, and generally not meant to be in this world." Lee said, fighting hard against the tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can I sit here from now on? It's not exactly enjoyable to sit with Dib."

"Can Zim ask you something?"

Lee sighed. "I guess, go ahead."

"Why did you defend Zim?"


	3. I'm really sorry guys

**To any and every reader and/or reviewer:**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait. It seems like forever since I updated an Invader Zim story. For those of you who may or may not have read Silent, you might know about a certain person who left a very rude comment on my story.**

**It seems that this 'Randall' has given me Writer's Block. To all extremes. My mind has completely blanked for Invader Zim fics. I am truly sorry and I apologize for the concern.**

**And if any or all of you were expecting an update, sorry for that too. I swear upon my life that as soon as I think of something for my stories, I will sit down and type like I've never typed before, only not... crappy.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for installing false hope in the form of this so-called update, and for taking so long just to tell all of you.**

**May God be with you, ****and I will update just as soon as I can think of anything. Slowly I'm breaking through, and Silent should be updated soon enough. Hopefully in the next week.****  
>I really love you all. Including you, Randall, if you're reading this. I've been taught to love my enemies, and I'm praying for you. And turning you into the villian of a rape story.<strong>

**So until my Writer's Block clears, goodbye.**

**Love and Sincerity,**

**Invader Cakez**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heh, moo. Yes, I have decided to continue this. And no, I will not update often.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Listening to- Living La Vida Yoda by Weird Al Yankovich**

* * *

><p>Lee stared at her hands, feeling slightly embarrassed as Zim stared at the human. Help? A human? Help? HIM?<p>

"So, what if I was, ahem, an alien?" He asked.

Lee looked up. "I would most likely help you take over this horrible planet that made me an outcast. As long as I am not viewed as below any of... _them_." She hissed the last word venomously, sounding not unlike Tak did.

"HE'S AN ALIEN! HE WANT TO RULE US!" Dib shouted.

Zim jumped up. "LIES! LIES! THE DIB LIES!"

Dib frowned and threw his meat at zim.

Zim started freaking out and yelling.

Lee spun her wheelchair around. Her hands balled into fists as something sparked within her. Angrily, she grabbed her plate and wheeled over to Dib.

"Shut your mouth, big head, and GIVE HIM A CHANCE! EAT THIS!" She smashed the tray into his face.

Dib stayed still as the food got all over his face. The tray fell to the table in a quiet but slightly obnoxious clatter. Lee smirked.

"...OW!" Dib's glasses fell off and Lee glanced at them. She looked back at Zim, who had managed to get the meat off, and the same energy sparked as she bit her bottom lip. She reached over and grabbed Dib's glasses, immediately hightailing it back to where Zim was.

"Here, get revenge or something! He can't see very well without these!" Lee gave Zim the glasses. He gave her his signature look.

"Why is the Lee-human doing this?"

"Because, I hate the kid as much as you do." Lee said. She promptly left the lunchroom.

"Where are they? AG! THE BARBEQUE SAUCE! IN MY EYES!" Dib shouted. Zim looked at the glasses in his hand, and grinned evilly.

He slipped on a pair of protective gloves and dunked the glasses in a vat of barbeque sauce. He then walked over to Dib and placed the glasses quickly in front of Dib. The Irken walked away, whistling.

Dib placed his hands on the glasses frantically and immediately put them on.

After a few moments of the overly large head's silence, screams erupted. "AAAAAH! THE BARBEQUE SAUCE!" Lee giggled quietly to herself outside the lunchroom and continued moving back to the classroom.

"Nice." She said to herself.

"Dib! Why are you covered in food?" Ms. Bitters said when Dib reached the classroom.

"Lee slammed her lunch tray in my face!" Dib said.

Lee's expression saddened. "Why would I do such a terrible thing?" She asked, faking a few tears.

"Dib! Detention!" Ms. Bitters continued with her lesson on doom. Lee sighed and looked outside. It had started to rain. Meanwhile Zim _also_ looked outside, but instead nervously.

As soon as the bell rang, Lee hurried to pack up. She pulled an umbrella from a loop thingy on the side of her wheelchair and sighed yet again, waiting for another kid to get to the door so she could get out. She stopped in front of the steps. She usually had someone help her, but no one was looking at her. She groaned and stopped as she noticed Zim, who meanwhile stuck a finger in the rain.

His finger smoked, and he started screaming. "WHY DID I NOT BATHE IN PASTE?" He screamed in agony.

"Ha! See! That's not normal!" Dib said.

"This rain is probably acid rain. I don't blame him for smoking." Lee said. "Er, could someone please help me get down the steps?"

Dib looked at her. "I will help if you join me."

"I'd rather be dipped in boiling oil." She replied offhandedly but stopped as she stared at the steps. Zim looked over at Lee.

"Zim! Could you help me down the steps?"

"Why should Zim help a HYOOMAN?"

"Since the rain hurts you, I can walk you home with my umbrella." Lee said.

Zim sighed as he realized he had no choice. He lifted the wheelchair up a little and helped her down. Lee opened the umbrella.

"Thanks. Get under." She commanded. Lee stuck the umbrella's bottom in the loop she had stored it in and opened it.

She followed Zim, making sure to cover him. They soon arrived at a strangely glowing green house.

"Sweet crib." Lee said.

"What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? TELL ME NOW!"

"It means nice house."

"Oh. Goodbye, Lee-human!" He said.

Lee watched him go inside and headed home.

"Ya know, it might not be so bad here after all."


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to be updating often, and that was mainly because of my still-present Writer's Block, but I had a dream last night... ^_- And when I dream, I dream of story ideas~! Now to just get to that point~**

**I own nothing.**

**Listening To-Kiss The Girl (I have no idea who it's by, by the way.)**

**Quote of the day: Oh my god, if you don't give her the [CENSORED] pencil RIGHT [CENSORED] NOW, I AM GOING TO [CENSORED] EAT YOU, YA GOT THAT? ~Me, talking to the idiots I call friends. :) I was in a group with them, we're not very productive... heh.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Zim helped Lee up the steps when she was stuck at the entrance to the school. "Thanks, Zim. I swear, kids these days..." She said while glaring at the backs of the children who had been completely ignoring her when she tried to ask them to help her. "And you didn't even have a motive today!" Lee said while smiling.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean? Tell me..." Zim asked/demanded.

"Nothing, really. just that most people are complete idiots and won't even listen when someone asks for help. That's all." Lee shrugged.

They walked/wheeled to class, mostly silently. When they reached the class, Lee spoke up. "So, Zim, how's life lately?"

"Not good for Zim, actually. My Ta-er, parental units told me the truth yesterday." Zim said with a hint of sadness lacing his voice. Lee cocked her head.

"Truth?" Lee asked.

"What? Oh, nothing..." Zim replied. Lee cocked her head even further, but dropped the subject. When Dib came in, he saw Zim and was about to unleash a rant when Lee looked up at him, a demonic glint in her eye.

"Can't you see he's upset? Leave him alone, Dib!" She lashed out, hatred showing in her eyes. "At least leave him alone for today!"

Dib wavered, seeing the look in her eyes. "...Okay. But only for today!" Dib said, quietly adding something about how scary Lee was.

"Thank you." Lee said, her eyes calming with the rest of her. Dib went and sat down and Ms. Bitters started the lesson, which was yet again a rant on doom. Halfway to lunch, a note landed on Lee's lap. Lee unfolded the note and secretly read it.

_Thanks, Lee-human._

Lee smiled and pulled out her pencil, quickly scrawling back to Zim;

_Anytime, Zim. And if you need to talk about whatever it was that made you upset, I'm willing to listen._

_Thanks, but ZIM! will pass for the moment._

_You have to swear that you will when you feel up to it. No fingers crossed. Just pure and simple truth._

_Fine then. Zim will tell you sometime, if you swear not to tell anyone._

_It's a deal._

Lee smiled to herself. After all, how bad could it be?

Meanwhile, Zim's mind raced as he attempted to formulate a suitable lie to tell Lee. Of course, he had forgotten, Lee had said that she wouldn't even care. And of course, Lee wouldn't tell a lie like that.

Both parties tuned out Ms. Bitters' lesson until lunchtime and the two got up and headed to lunch together.


End file.
